The identity of a user in computerized access is typically authenticated based on the verification of a piece of information that can be shown to be in possession by an authorized user but is difficult for others to produce.
For example, an authentication credential in the form of a user name and a password is typically used in computer-based systems to authenticate a user. When the credential received from a user matches with the stored credential, the user is provided with the requested access to resources and/or privileges associated with the credential in a computer system. Authentication credentials may be in the form of secret data, security questions and answers, encryption keys, biometrics (e.g., fingerprints), etc.
However, there are risks of fraudulent use of authentication credentials, which may be stolen or hacked.
Further, in some computer systems, authentication credentials may not be connected to the real identities of the users as known in the society. In some systems, the lack of association between the authentication credentials and the real user identities is intentional to allow anonymous access and/or pseudonymous access. However, in some instances it may be desirable to deny access by certain users based on their real identities.
There is a challenge to authenticate users for computerized access and minimize the risk of fraudulent and/or illegal access at reduced costs.